1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable food preparation and cooking devices. It particularly relates to portable smoking and cooking devices fueled by denatured alcohol and which combines a food smoking and barbecue grill in a single unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous ways to smoke or grill food using propane, charcoal, denatured alcohol fuel or electric power to heat wood chips or saw dust thus generating smoke. In the past, sheds and tents were used to contain the smoke in which food was prepared or preserved. Various self-contained food-smoking devices design to emulate "smoke houses" or tents are commercially available. They require relatively large fuel chambers and smoke chambers. These designs are generally too bulky to be considered portable.
Charcoal is a commonly used fuel in portable smokers. In using charcoal it is difficult to maintain a relatively constant temperature and refueling is awkward and generates unwanted gases when additional charcoal is added to the smoker. Denatured alcohol fuel, a clean burning fuel, makes recharging the smoker relatively simple. There are no undesirable fumes or smoke generated in its burning. There is a need for a compact, portable which incorporates the capability to cook or preserve food by smoking.